


Frozen

by Ocean_Born_Mary



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Gen, Humor, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Born_Mary/pseuds/Ocean_Born_Mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frozen day on a frozen planet with two frozen generals in the Clone Wars. Slight AU. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I just froze them. That's all.

Obi-Wan could not believe the destruction that lay before him. The entire surface was ravaged. Once pristine snow now held imprints of a desperate battle. For the life of him he could not figure out how this could have happened. He'd been in the tent for only a short while, meeting with the Council about the current state of the never-ending war, and Anakin was supposed to be patrolling the camp…at least he had said he was going to patrol the camp. Scanning the horizon for some sign of the wayward boy, young man now, he missed the warning from the Force, and felt the missile strike the back of his head, shattering and leaving behind wet, cold lines that slid down the back of his robes and into his tunic. Surprised, and trying not to cringe at the sudden change of temperature, he turned to face his attacker, finding only Cody—his hand raised high with another snowball.

"Sorry, sir, thought you were Skywalker."

Closing his eyes and counting to ten very slowly, Obi-Wan released his frustration into the Force. "Well…when you find him Commander, kindly dump him in a snow bank for me and then let him know his presence is required."

"Yes, sir." Realizing belatedly that the clone had probably taken him literally, Obi-Wan nearly moved to stop his retreat, but decided that Anakin deserved what ever he got, and turned back to his tent.

Being forced from planet to planet left very little time for Obi-Wan to amuse himself, instead he was up late into the night (or morning according to Anakin), and rose early, attempting to mediate Council meetings in the middle of battle and being called to battle in the middle of Council meetings. They had gone from a planet of rain, to one of humid, oppressive heat, to this snow globe of a planet. He was too tired to even remember its name. Not that it mattered, every battle front seemed the same these days, blurring together so he couldn't tell where one skirmish ended and another began.

The Council was insisting that he send off another report by this afternoon, and he needed to go and check on the clone trooper who had taken Anakin's dare of sticking his tongue to a dismembered droid's head that had been laying out in the subzero weather. And while the clone sat in a tent with bandages wrapped around his tongue after they had poured scalding caf on it, Anakin had been busy laughing hysterically in the Command Tent, of no help whatsoever.

Sitting down at the desk and pulling up a blank file on his datapad, he was fully prepared to start the report when his mind drifted once again to Anakin. Once he was Obi-Wan's padawan, but now he was a man…most of the time. On days like today the older Jedi begged to differ, certain that Anakin could be no more than fifteen, playing in the snow like he was still a padawan. Still, Anakin had taken to the war well, and he deserved the break, there had been a lull in activity, as apparently the droids were not doing well in the cold, and Obi-Wan would not begrudge the young man the enjoyment he could not have.

Pulling his thoughts back into the present and the datapad in his hands, Obi-Wan set about to entering the date. And then it was a matter of actually writing the report.  _There has been little enemy activity, and there has not been an engaging battle for three days. Only one injury, Orion's tongue is healing well though. As to how the injury occurred,_ Obi-Wan could see the tears pouring from Anakin's eyes as he clutched his stomach,  _an investigation is still pending._  He was on the Council. There was no reason he should have to write this stupid…

A noise outside the tent attracted his attention. "GENERAL KENOBI!!! HURRY!!" Cody was yelling. The Separatists must have regrouped. Reaching for his lightsaber he rushed for the outdoors, not even bothering to grab for his cloak, there was no time in an emergency. He stopped just outside the door, only to find Cody standing about twenty feet away.

"What is it Cody? What's going…" Obi-Wan was cut off as a rushing sound filled his ears and his vision was obscured by white. Spluttering he pulled himself out of the pile of snow, it appeared that the two feet of snow that had gathered on the tent had been melting in the sun and fallen, untimely, onto the Jedi Master's head, to be greeted by raucous laughter.

Have a sinking suspicion that the lack of snow on the tent, and the current reason why he was soaked and shivering was no accident, Obi-Wan turned to look at the roof and meet the eyes of the Jedi Knight responsible. Anakin Skywalker was clutching his side as he laughed, gasping for breath as he looked at the Council member before him, who decidedly resembled a wet rat.

Knowing Obi-Wan's position on using the Force frivolously, Anakin was not expecting to get pelted by a Force formed snowball from behind. "Hey!"

Scrabbling for the remainder of the snow of the roof, he formed a white ball, pelting it at his ex-Master. Too busy watching the snow connect with Obi-Wan's face, and enjoying his satisfaction, Anakin was caught off guard—unable to defend himself as he was suddenly levitated off the roof and into a snow drift.

Standing up and spluttering Anakin glared angrily at Obi-Wan. "Hey! No fair! You can't use the Force in a snowball fight!"

"Fine," snapped Obi-Wan whipping a hand made snowball at the taller Jedi that shattered all over his chest.

"That's it, this is war!"

"I get Cody!"

"No, I had him first!"

"Fine, then I get to pick two troops first," Obi-Wan declared, paperwork and afternoon meeting with the Jedi Council totally forgotten with his thoughts of teaching his ex-padawan a lesson.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Meet me here, in fifteen minutes," Anakin snapped. "Have your troops with you." Soaked and bent on teaching the Council member a lesson, he stamped off in the snow.

Running to the nearest tent Obi-Wan grabbed the first clone he came to, ignoring the biting cold and his wet robes. "Quick, gather up all the troops you can find and meet me by my tent ASAP."

"Is there a battle sir?"

"Yes, and we're going to win, now hurry."

"Yes, Sir!"

Quickly, Obi-Wan organized the troops into building snow mounds to hide behind, and in the distance he could see Anakin doing the same thing. "General Kenobi, sir, I don't see any droids."

"No, no droids." The clone trooper seemed to take in the Jedi general's soaked appearance for the first time.

"Would this have something to do with General Skywalker, sir?"

"Pelt him. No matter what happens, keep hitting him with snowballs."

"Snowballs, sir?"

"Yes…we will win the snowball fight, no ex-padawan of mine gets to dump a roof-full of snow on my head and get away with it."

A little confused at Obi-Wan's peculiar behavior, and thinking perhaps the man had a fever and was delirious, the trooper decided it would be best to play along. Besides, this was the most talkative the Jedi had been in days, and the first time he'd been out of that tent for any extended period of time, other than when he was in battle, for weeks.

"We won't let you down sir."

A minute later the clones were hunkered down behind their makeshift forts, producing large amounts of snowballs.  _Anakin Skywalker, you will rue the day you crossed Obi-Wan Kenobi._ Obi-Wan realized suddenly that it was rather cold outside, but figuring he was only going to get a new set of clothes wet anyway, he decided not to retrieve his cloak from his tent, which was probably a smart idea, considering Anakin was heading his way.

"We need to establish some rules, Master."

Obi-Wan noticed the use of the title, and decided it wasn't going to win Anakin any brownie points today. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. If you get hit with a snowball, you're out."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully, finally nodding. "Agreed." He stuck out his gloveless hand, to shake Anakin's own, and noticed Anakin glancing down.

"You sure you don't want to get gloves or something?"

"Afraid you're going to get beat by an old man?"

"No, I'm afraid that the old man is going to be regretting this later when he's sick and in bed. Your nails are turning purple underneath."

"You just worry about your own well being,  _padawan_."

"Of course, Master. On the count of three both of us will return to our side of the battlefield and then it will begin."

"One," was Obi-Wan's response.

"Two."

"Three!" They yelled simultaneously, running for their respective forts, both diving over the snow walls, rolling simultaneously to their feet, scooping up a snowball and pelting it at the opposing side.

In the back of his head Obi-Wan was glad there were no other Jedi there to critique their un-Jedi like behavior, and was hoping that the Seperatists had decided to take this day off, because he sorely wanted to beat Anakin Skywalker at his own game.

Forty-five minutes later clones lay scattered all over the camp, taken out by the missiles, some of them packed hard enough that they bounced off the armor and rolled harmlessly away for another soldier to use. Anakin was scanning for Obi-Wan. He was sure he hadn't been hit yet. He figured it would be cheating to use the Force to find the other man.

Obi-Wan, meanwhile, had left one of the troopers in charge, and was carefully infiltrating Anakin's base, and with a bucket full of snow, he was prepared to take out the other Jedi. Recognizing the back of the curly head and the tall imposing figure, Obi-Wan dampened his presence in the Force, slipping up behind the Jedi who appeared to be otherwise occupied.

About to dump the entirety of the contents on top of the Jedi, the shorter man stood on tiptoe, and realized what had caught Anakin's attention. "Sith spit," he muttered, dropping the bucket, and surprising the younger man, who whirled around.

"How did you…" he stuttered.

"Doesn't matter," Obi-Wan sighed, glaring at the horizon. "Now that Master Windu is here." Reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes, habit, the frozen strands cracked, and Obi-Wan was left looking at a chunk of frozen hair in his colorless palms.

"That's one way to cut your hair," Anakin snickered.

Obi-Wan just moaned. "He's going to kill us."

There on the horizon where the reinforcements they had been expecting, what they hadn't been expecting was for Master Windu to be with them.

Soon after Obi-Wan and Anakin stood side by side, a puddle forming at their feet. Obi-Wan himself was shaking, now that the numbness had left and feeling had returned to his appendages, he rather regretted not wearing anything for the cold weather other than his soaked robes…which had frozen and were just now beginning to thaw, filling the air with the stench of wet wool.

"What were you thinking? I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Skywalker, but you, a member of the Council, and what if the Separatists were to attack while you were outside…frolicking!? I can't believe that…"

Mace Windu was interrupted by a string of massive sneezes from Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I told you so, Master, I told you that you would regret going outside without your cloak and gloves."

Obi-Wan mumbled some incoherent string of words, at least incoherent to Master Windu, though Anakin seemed to understand perfectly what was being said.

"You can't go blaming that on the Sith, Master."

"If you hadn't dumped a roof-full of snow…"

"If you hadn't Force-thrown me…"

Mace felt that the situation was quickly spiraling beyond his control. Clearing his throat and receiving two death glares in return the Council member felt it best to back down since there was no Council to back him up or save him from the other two Jedi.

"I wouldn't have Force-thrown you if you hadn't…"

"You're such a spoilsport, if you hadn't locked yourself in the tent for weeks I wouldn't have had to dump the snow on you."

"Well it doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't?"

"No."

"Why not?" asked Anakin curiously.

"Because," Obi-Wan grinned, pulling out a frozen ball from his pocket, which had yet to thaw, and hitting Anakin smack in the forehead. "I win."


End file.
